212th Attack Battalion
The 212th Attack Battalion was a military battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic, a clone army engineered to serve the Galactic Republic. Led by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and his subordinate, Clone Commander CC-2224 ("Cody"), the 212th fought against the droid forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems throughout the Clone Wars. By the third and last year of the conflict, the 212th led an invasion of the Separatist-controlled world of Utapau, engaging an army of battle droids while Kenobi hunted General Grievous in order to end the war. Although the Jedi Master completed his task by killing Grievous, he was ultimately betrayed by his soldiers upon the activation of Order 66, a protocol that called for the extermination of all Jedi. The clones failed to execute their former leader, however. History Following the Battle of Geonosis,12 the 212th and its Foxtrot Group were sent to Sarrish. They lost the battle, which became the Republic's most devastating defeats with heavy casualties.3 The 212th was sent to Christophsis,23 where they fought alongside Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion's Torrent Company under Captain Rex.12 During the initial start of the battle, the 212th and 501st attempted to ambush the droid army. However, the droids were tipped off by Asajj Ventress' spy, Sergeant Slick and were able to force the Republic to fall back to it's base. Cody and Rex were able to capture Slick, but not before he destroyed the base's gunships and AT-TEs. However, the heavy cannons were saved.24 Using the cannons, the 212th and the 501st were able to hold out until General Yoda arrived with reinforcements.12 Following General Kenobi's negotiations with Jabba the Hutt, the 212th went to Teth to assist General Skywalker, Commander Ahsoka Tano and Torrent Company in rescuing Jabba's son, Rotta. The 212th were able to rescue the survivors on Teth and picked up General Skywalker and Commander Tano on Tatooine.12 During the Ryloth campaign, the 212th's Ghost Company was sent to Nabat to secure the landing area. Upon their landing, Ghost Company moved into Nabat to take out a battery of 5 J-1 proton cannons. Despite an attack by a pack of starving Gutkurrs, Ghost Company was able to distract the battle droids while General Kenobi destroyed the cannons. After General Windu and the rest of the Republic's forces landed,5 Kenobi and the 212th were able to take the Jixuan desert and secure Ryloth's southern hemisphere.25 During the First battle of Felucia, the 212th and the 501st were surrounded by battle droids. They were able to hold out until General Plo Koon and the Wolf Pack evacuated them from Felucia.13 The 212th was sent, along with the 501st, the 41st Elite Corps, and General Ki-Adi-Mundi's special ops troopers and flametroopers to retake Geonosis. The 212th were first to land on Geonosis, while Skywalker's and Mundi's forces were forced to crash-land before reaching their landing zone. The 212th were able to use their gunships and AT-TE's to create a circle to protect them from the Geonosians' forces until Skywalker's and Mundi's forces arrived.6 After the destruction of the primary droid foundry, a platoon of the 212th accompanied Cody, Skywalker and Kenobi as they searched for General Luminara Unduli and Lord Poggle in the catacombs beneath the Progate Temple. They came under attack by Geonosian zombies under Queen Karina the Great. Together, they were able to rescue Unduli, capture Poggle, and bury the queen alive during their escape.8 The 212th later assisted Kenobi aboard his Arquitens-class light cruiser in distracting General Grievous while Skywalker and General Adi Gallia rescued General Eeth Koth. Cody and his troopers were able to take Grievous' commando droids, but were unable to prevent Grievous from escaping to Saleucami's surface.14 The 212th inspected the crash site and were able to pinpoint the locations of landing ship's escape pods. They were able to find Grievous, but lost him when he escaped.7 Several members of the 212th went with Cody, Kenobi, Skywalker and Captain Rex to Lola Sayu. Their mission to rescue General Even Piell and Captain Wilhuff Tarkin from the Citadel.9 They were successful in escaping the Citadel26 and the planet despite the death of General Piell.27 The 212th, along with the 501st went to Umbara. Its mission was capture the Capital while the 501st dealt with the local militia.15 During the battle, a platoon under Waxer were informed by General Pong Krell that the Umbarans were disguised as clones. Waxer's platoon fought the 501st until Rex stopped the fighting. After Waxer died, the remaining members of his platoon assisted the 501st in arresting Dogma and capturing General Krell. Despite Krell's betrayal, the 212th were able to take the capital.4 The 212th then went to Kiros where they surrounded the Governor's tower and received a message from the Separatist Commander, Darts D'Nar.16 During the Battle of Utapau, the battalion received Order 66, and fired upon their jedi general, Obi-Wan kenobi, with an AT-TE. When Obi-Wan fell a great distance, the battalion thought him dead, so decided against searching for him. Notable Members * Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi * General Kahdah * Commander CC-2224 "Cody" * Clone Captain CC-5576-39 "Gregor" * Platoon leader "Waxer" * "Crys" * "Gearshift" * "Longshot" * "Peel" * "Wooley"